


Nothing Outrageous

by amandatothemoon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Juggey - Freeform, bully!Lindsay, sapphicsnorlax, school fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:38:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandatothemoon/pseuds/amandatothemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adapted from an idea posted by sapphicsnorlax on tumblr, Nothing Outrageous is a school fic featuring bully!Lindsay and protective!Michael who promises to get Lindsay to back off of Ray, who she bullies casually. Romance ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Outrageous

“Aw man, Ray! I’m kicking your ass!” Michael exclaimed, giving his friend a shove. Ray shrugged Michael’s hand off of his shoulder and tried to turn the game around.  
But eventually, Michael came out victorious. He put down the controller and threw his arms up in the air.   
“Get fucked, Ray!” Michael said, earning a stern warning from his mother in the next room.   
“Michael, language!” She snapped. The boy rolled his eyes and turned to his friend.   
“Dude, you weren’t even trying. What’s wrong with you?”   
“It’s nothing, man. I was just distracted.”  
“Distracted by what?”  
“Nothing, I swear. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Ray, if you don’t tell me, I’ll purple nurple you so hard.”  
After a moment of silence, Michael jumped on his friend and located his nipple through his shirt. He was just about to twist, when Ray finally gave in.  
“Okay, dude! Get off!” He grunted, and the sighed after Michael had returned to his previous sitting position. “It’s not a big deal, it’s just that- you know Lindsay?”  
Michael nodded. “Lindsay Tuggey?”  
Ray chuckled nervously. “Yeah, that Lindsay.”  
“You don’t like her, do you? I mean, good job and all, finally showing interest in females,” He teased, eliciting a shove from his friend “But she’s mean, man! She pushes you around all the time. Not a good choice.”  
Ray huffed out a sigh and gave Michael a pointed look. His eyes widened as he realized that his friend meant the opposite of liking her.  
“Ray, Lindsay’s just… rough. Uh, you don’t need to worry about her.”  
“Well, I’m kind of sick of being her little punching bag. She totally rips on me all the time and I’m sick of it, but what am I gonna do? ‘Tell a teacher or trusted adult’? Yeah right, I’m not a wuss who can’t handle some girl.” Ray ranted, crossing his arms and settling back into the couch, obviously angered.  
“Dude, I’ll get her to back off you.”  
“Screw that. You’re not fighting off a girl for me. No offense, but having someone else have to stand up for me is worse than having her bother me in the first place”  
Michael nodded his head understandingly. “I get it. But Ray, if I see her go after you, I’m gonna say something. And it won’t be nice.”  
Nearly a week went by. Ray was just as quiet as he had been since Michael found out what was going on. There had been no word of the issue until that weekend, as Ray was lying on Michael’s bedroom floor. He was staying the night, and that usually meant the lights-out-staring-at-the-ceiling-chit-chat that pretty much everyone has done with their friends.   
“So, how are things going with Lindsay?” Michael’s voice invaded Ray’s ears and his eyes popped open.  
“What do you think? I didn’t say anything, you didn’t say anything, nothing has changed.”  
“Dude, she’s making you miserable. Just stand up to her! Jesus, Ray!” Michael practically shouted, and then quickly dropped his voice down. “You can’t live your life in fear of some little cat loving redheaded girl. She’s not bigger than you, she’s-well she might be stronger…” The boy continued, despite Ray’s protest from the floor “…But she’s certainly not going to try and beat the shit out of you if you just man up and tell her to go pick on somebody her own size.”  
Ray just changed the subject, happy that Michael allowed him to do so. The matter was dropped, at least until Monday rolled around.  
Lindsay was walking away after shoving Ray into a locker when Michael rushed over. His friend stood in shocked silence as the scene unfolded.  
“Hey, piss off!” He shouted, grabbing Lindsay by the arm and pulling her to face him.  
“Whoa, okay. Let go of me.” Lindsay said calmly, but with a hint of rudeness in her voice.  
“Stop messing with my friend or I swear to god…” The redheaded boy stopped short upon noticing the crowd that had gathered around him, and loosened is grip on the girl’s arm. She pulled out of his grip and he continued to speak. “Just leave him alone.”  
“And just who is going to stop me?” She asked icily, before walking away without a backward glance.  
“Sorry man, But I swear I’ll talk to her for real.” Michael said, helping Ray to his feet.  
“Fine. But no confrontations. Don’t do anything outrageous.”  
The hazing continued for several days, until Thursday morning, when Lindsay walked past and gave Ray a one handed shove. She knocked the poor boy down, and Michael watched her walk away. He took a breath and followed the girl, giving his friend a pat on the back as he walked by.  
“I’m gonna go talk to her.”  
Well, Ray had warned Michael not to do anything outrageous, and having not seen him for the last two periods, one of which they shared, he naturally got a little worried. During his first break of the day, he went in search of his friend, hoping not to find either of the two bloodied or dead.  
He heard a bump in the custodian’s supply closet, and without really thinking, opened and gave it a peek.  
Damn, was it outrageous. Michael and Lindsay didn’t even notice the boy, which was nearly impossible seeing as he’d let so much light into the dark closet. They were practically joined at the mouth. Ray slammed the door.  
“Oh!” He heard Lindsay exclaim, practically hearing her jump out of Michael’s arms. After a second, the door creaked open, and a red faced, heavily breathing Michael stuck his head out. Ray crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.  
“Hey, buddy.”  
He stepped completely out of the small dark room, and Lindsay followed. They were wearing matching expressions of guilt and the girl wrung her hands together as she met Ray’s eye.  
“How are you doing, Ray?”  
“I’m surprised you know my name.” Ray said crossly.  
“Look, I-uh. I’m sorry for all that dumb stuff from before…” If possible, she was redder in the face than before, now looking down at her feet. Michael nudged her and she sighed before beginning again. “It’s not going to happen again. I promise.”  
“I forgive you, as long as my rep can be rebuilt. Being the cool guy is the last thing I’ve got.” He said sarcastically, and Lindsay smiled warmly.   
“Now, if you don’t mind, I was kind of busy…” Michael interrupted, gesturing in the direction of Lindsay and the closet while giving Ray a ‘buzz off’ look.  
“I, uh. I’ll leave you two to it, then?” He said awkwardly, while Lindsay happily grabbed Michael’s hand and the two disappeared back into the tiny closet.   
A full minute passed before his brain started working normally again, and he walked away shaking his head.  
“How the fuck does he do it?”


End file.
